Alpha pair moment
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: A collection of 100 moments of this pairing. Drabble, oneshot and flashfic only Yukimura/Sanada, . Various Rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, this is the first of 100 moments that i want to dedicate to this pair. I don't know how it came out. Today for me it's really a very bad day.I decided to do the same for all of the collections of pairs that i have already published and that i will publish in the future, then there will be 100 moments for Sweet Pair moment, 100 moments for the Kinky Pair and so on for all other collections that i will publish in the future. I hope you like it, read and review.**_

_**Next updates**_

_**Tomorrow: The Perfect Boyfriend, Bunta in love**_

_**Thursday: Racism(one shot **__**no pairing, Main character: Jackal), Summer Holiday**_

_**Friday: Kinky Pair Moment, Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Saturday:Memories, Thrill( Fuji/Ryoma one shot)  
**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Alpha Pair Moment**_

* * *

**Title: Start**

**Character: Sanada, Yukimura and some Rikkaidai.**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Yukimura x Sanada**

They had four years the first time that they had met. They became friends,it was attraction at first sight.

Although at four years, they could not understand what means that feeling of peace and serenity they feel every time they were together.

Everything seemed clearer when Yukimura was hospitalized during his third year to the middle schools.

They denied their feelings, hurting and avoiding each other. Until their teammates, tired of seeing both suffer, closed them in the locker room, forcing them to declare their feelings.

Now there were almost ten years that he and Genichirou were boyfriends. He smiled, who knows what would have happened if Renji and the other had not closed them in that room.

The past was past, the present and the future were together with him in that room illuminated only by the light of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Beautiful**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

When Yukimura looked at his boyfriend, he could not help thinking that his beauty was very evident. Although Genichirou was unsure of its beauty, had happened many times that Seiichi tried jealousy.

In particular, it happened that the two flow forth out to dinner, and the waiter asked Genichirou's phone number.

Obviously, his boyfriend was unaware of its charm, and it was just the one that made him fascinating.

Genichirou had his features very marked, but Seiichi was in love with him.

He heard him murmur in sleep. He came close to him caressing his face. "My beautiful Genichirou."

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the second of 100 moments.I want to thank Yuki Mizuho and Eve07 for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank Eve07, Yuki Mizuho and Niji95 to have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

_**i've update also Bunta in Love and Sweet Pair Moments**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**

_**Alerts for August**_

_**i don't know if i'll be able to publish something during August, because probably i'll have work. The fic that i'll try to post will be the Moments(Sweet, Alpha and Kinky). The long fic will be taken up with much probability in September.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sadness**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

Genichirou now had gone away. He had lost his match against him and was ejected from the field.

It was evening, after dinner Seiichi had decided to stay a little alone and went out for a walk.

He thinks back to Genichirou's reaction immediately after the end of the match, he had gone away from the field without watching him in the face.

Another thought was the appearance of that dark aura shortly before the end of the match.

It was anger, and this Seiichi was sure of this.

He stopped suddenly,in the middle of field crying quietly.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the third of 100 moments.I want to thank Yuki Mizuh for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank Eve07, Yuki Mizuho and Niji95 to have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**

_**Alerts for August**_

_**i don't know if i'll be able to publish something during August, because probably i'll have work. The fic that i'll try to post will be the Moments(Sweet, Alpha and Kinky). The long fic will be taken up with much probability in September.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Avoiding**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

Genichirou when returned from special training,he continued to avoid Seiichi for a week.

Fuji and Shiraishi were really worried,they had come to realize that Seiichi was suffering, although he had not talked of that argument with them.

Their two wanted to do something; everyone knew that Yukimura and Sanada were a couple, and all they had seen Yukimura's condition.

On the other hand, Fuji and Shiraishi had noticed that Sanada could not remove his eyes from Yukimura.

Then finally, after two weeks something seemed change, Sanada and also had come to knock in Yukimura's room.

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the fouth of 100 moments.I want to thank all the people that having reviewed last chapter. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

**_Yesterday i update Sweet Pair Moment_**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Reconciliation  
**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

**Rating: K**

They were two hours of intense discussion and debate. Many things came out in that discussion. Yukimura was worried about. He felt that his story with Genichirou was ending.

Genichirou however, surprises him,when in desperation kissed him with passion. Seiichi felt his heart beating strong, perhaps their history was not yet finished.

"I missed you so much, Seiichi" he said trying to disguise his embarrassment.

"Really?" Seiichi said surprised.

"Yes, i always think to you." Genichirou replied blushing.

"I also missed you so much." Seiichi said.

"When I returned, I saw you always together with Fuji and Shiraishi. I was so angry and jealous because i thought that you had replaced me." Genichirou answere.

"They are only friends. I saw you cold and distant, and i do not know how to behave. I am happy that we have solved everything." Seiichi said, then they kissed.

Not far from them, all the members of the Rikkaidai,plus Fuji and Shiraishi, smiled.

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the fifth collection's moment. Anyone reviewed the last chapter, i'm so sad :(. I hope you like this moment.  
**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll, and if you want read and review.  
**

**See You  
**

**Darkness Nemesis.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

T**itle: Jealousy  
**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair, some Tezuka**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

**Rating: K**

Yukimura was getting nervous, him and Genichirou had gone out for a romantic dinner.

Genichirou. however did talk about the news of the moment: Tezuka and Atobe were engaged and both men were summoned to an important tennis tournament.

Genichirou was talking of his rivalry with Tezuka, when Seiichi cried out.

"I'm going home." he said angrily.

"Why there is still the sweet" Genichirou said astonished.

"The next time invites Tezuka to dinner, since it all evening didn't you speak of him. I remind you that you're boyfriend with me, not with him." Seiichi stated angry, leaving the local.

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the sixth collection's moment. Anyone reviewed the last chapter, i'm so sad :(,__****, review make an autor feel better, so please review**. I hope you like this moment.  


**i've update also Sweet Pair Moment**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll, and if you want read and review.  
**

**See You  
**

**Darkness Nemesis.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

T**itle: Holding hands  
**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair**

**Type: Drabble  
**

**Rating: K**

Yukimura was a very romantic boy. From when he and Genichirou had boyfriends, the boy had always desired that their two,walk down the street holding hands.

Seiichi tried many times to weave their hands. However,Genichirou thrown it away embarrassed.

Instead that evening, Seiichi was so surprised.

Their two were in an isolated road, near the station and, suddenly, Genichirou weave their hands.

Yukimura smiled, pretending to not notice the redness on the cheeks of the other, and, together they continued toward the station.

_**Review's Answer**_

_**weirdgrammar:** _I think that Yukimura is jealous of Sanada and this is amply demonstrated during a match to the national. Yukimura and jealous of the attention that Genichirou is giving to Tezuka, as he is jealous when Sanada also go to help Ryoma, to regain his memories.

**Chris: **I'm really happy that you like it.

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the seventh collection's moment. __****Review make an author feel better, so please review**. I hope you like this moment.  


**News about the current poll**

**I'll publish the first three place for now**

**1)Niou x Yagyuu: 15 votes**

**2)OTP3:Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma: 11 votes**

**3) Fuji x Ryoma: 10 votes**

**I've decided that i close the poll tomorrow 22 August. Then as i said i'll publish a new poll for the 4 couple because there are two couples with the same vote i'll publish it**

**4)Ootori x Shishido: 9 votes**

**5)Kenya x Zaizen: 9 votes**

**For this two couple you have time to vote From 22 August to 2 September you will have to vote for one choice. As regards the other pairs, the collections will be there, but after i have completed some fics that i writing. I'll update this advice also in my profile**


	8. Chapter 8

T**itle: Model  
**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair, some Niou**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

**Rating: K**

"Genichiro, i was looking for,you'd like to do as a model for me." Seiichi wonder friendly.

"Model'" Sanada wonder curious. The two went out in the hall of art.

"You must route dressed as woman." Seiichi said. "I refuse." He would say

"Genichirou, you don't want to make me happy."Seiichi said looking at him with puppy eyes.

Sanada sighed: "Ok, i will do it."

The day after, in the whole school there were pictures of Genichirou dressed as a woman.

The boy looked at Seiichi angry. "Why did you put these photos in and around the school."

" I don't know anything about this photo." Seiichi answered also surprised.

"Genichirou, there is a 100% chance that Haru is the author." Renji said.

At that time in the hallways at school appeared precisely Niou ,the boy known gaze furious of Sanada and he beginning to run.

"Haru, Tarundoruuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

_**Review's Answer**_

_**Eve07:**_ I'm glad that you like it

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the eightth collection's moment. __****Review make an author feel better, so please review**. I hope you like this moment.  


**News about the current poll**

**Two people vote on the current poll, i will thanks the 25 people that voted in the last poll. Please continue to vote, the poll ends on 2 September.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Without words**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Rarely Yukimura Seiichi remained without words.

The first time was when he had won the national together with his team, the Rikkaidai.

The second time this happened was when he discovered that he would never be able to play tennis.

The third, when Sanada had officiated their relationship during his birthday party, in front of all their friends.

The fourth when his friend Yanagi Renji, had asked his boyfriend Kirihara Akaya to marry him in front of a packed crowd of people.

None of these events was minimally comparable to what was happening at that moment in front of his eyes.

Genichirou was kneeling in front of him and had asked him to marry him in front of all their friends. Not happy, he had also prepared a rich buffet of food. He had been all day with Fuji, Shiraishi and Yanagi.

He could not believe to his eyes.

"Seiichi, you should respond." Renji said.

"I Do Not ... i did not quite understand the question." he said in embarrassment.

"Do You Want marry me?'" Sanada asked again.

Seiichi softened his gaze and smiled: "Yes, i want to marry you."

A roar of applause could be heard throughout the room.

* * *

**Review's answer**

**Yuki Mizuho: **I'm glad that you like the last drabble, i'll write another with Sanada's photo, don't worry.

**Eve07: **I'm glad that you like it, thanks for the review.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi this is the nineth moment of this couple i hope you like it. Review review review, i'm so happy when i read one. Continue to vote on the new poll, three people had also express their preference. Now i'll publish the update for next week including the fourth couple of the last poll. When the poll will be closed i'll insert the name. So continue to vote your favourite. I'll publish the week's update also in my profile. If you want in my profile, you can found also the next fanfction divided for fandom.

* * *

**Update Week from September 3 to 9 September**

**Monday: **_Alpha Pair Moment, Kinky Pair Moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments_

**Tuesday: **_Fourth couple moment, Sweet Pair Moment, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

**Wednesday: **_Alpha pair moment, Kinky pair moment, OT3 moment(Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma)_

**Thursday: **_Sweet Pair Moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

** Friday: **_Fourth couple moment, OTP3 moment __(Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma), Kinky Pair Moment_

** Saturday: **_Alpha pair moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

_**Sunday: **Fourth couple moment, OTP3 moment (Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma), Sweet Pair moment_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Anger**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

"Go away." Yukimura said

"Seiichi in the upcoming tournament we win for sure." Sanada try to say.

"Upcoming i don't want hear this word." Yukimura yelled

"Please listen to me." Sanada try again

Yukimura glared at him and then slapped him: "You are incapable, i hate you. Go away, NOW." Yukimura shouted.

Sanada smash the gaze, then went out of the room.

As soon as he was alone Yukimura wept. Outside the door Sanada and also and his teammates felt the heart to pieces.

* * *

**Review's answer**

**Kacchanwriter: **Thanks for your review, I am happy that follow also this collection.

**Eve07: **I'm glad that you like it, thanks for the review.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi this is the tenth moment of this couple i hope you like it. Review review review, i'm so happy when i read one.

Yesterday i've published Fuji x Ryoma moment, please review.

Later i'll update Kinky Pair moment, and then today's update.

* * *

**Today's Update **

**Tuesday: Kenya x Zaizen **_moment, Sweet Pair Moment, Niou x Yagyuu moments_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Questions  
**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair, some Fuji and Shiraishi but not as a couple  
**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

******Rating: K  
**

Yukimura, Fuji and Shiraishi had sat at the bar for the usual weekly meeting, however throughout the afternoon the phone of Seiichi was played repeatedly.

"Seiichi, you seem to have an admirer a little persistent." Shiraishi said smiling.

"I am curious to know who is." Fuji wonder curious.

"It's Sanada." he replied blushing slightly.

"How cute you're blushing'" Fuji said mischievous.

"I am not blushing, it's just that it's hot here." he answered in embarrassment.

"You can tell to us, there is something between you and your vicecapitano." Fuji wonder direct.

Seiichi's cup of tea fell the by his hands, while he blushed violently: "How ... "

"Ok, we knew, and as far as time this goes on?" Shiraishi wonder amused. Seiichi could not speak, he bubbling uneven phrases, while he blushed always more.

"As he blushes according to me, goes forward at least from middle schools." Fuji say sure of himseld.

"They were good at hiding it ." Shiraishi said.

"It's not true, i like him from middle schools, but we were together about two years." Seiichi answered.

Fuji and Shiraishi laughed, they had obtained in a single blow the answer to all their questions.

**Author Note**

**Hi, i've come back, in this months i had a lot of problem in my personal life, and so i have noto time to write. Now i hope that i can write more. See you on the next chapter  
**


End file.
